A wide variety of intravascular medical devices are known. After the medical device has been used in a subject, it may be desirable to reuse that medical device, or at least a portion of the medical device in another subject, rather than using an entirely new medical device, or an entirely new portion of the medical device. One reason for the desire to reuse at least a portion of the medical device can be the cost of at least a portion of the medical device. Rather than buying a new medical device or portion thereof, it may be less expensive to reuse the device or portion thereof again. If the device or a portion thereof has been exposed to a bodily fluid (e.g., in a blood environment), the medical device generally needs to be cleaned and re-sterilized (and perhaps disassembled to some extent) before being used again in another subject. Some non-sellers of the device attempt to clean the device and then resell it for subsequent uses. Downsides to this approach include the device being handled and cleaned by inexperienced individuals, who may damage the device, rendering it unsafe for subsequent uses. There is a need to have a more reliable, safe, and/or predictable practices in place to reuse medical devices that have been exposed to bodily fluids (e.g., in a blood environments).
Additionally, there are limitations on the use of some medical devices, such as, without limitation, ultrasound imaging devices. Improved systems, devices, and methods that facilitate better control and usability of medical device are also needed.